Spray drying has previously been used for drying lactic acid bacteria, but without much commercial success.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,725A (Nestle) relates to a process for spray drying microorganisms in a spray drying apparatus having an inlet temperature above 250° C. It is stated that at least 10% of the microorganisms survive the treatment.